<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm gonna fill your lungs up (so you can hold my breath) by cardinal__sin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995870">i'm gonna fill your lungs up (so you can hold my breath)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinal__sin/pseuds/cardinal__sin'>cardinal__sin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(bc jack did not want to bottom and also theres this whole threatening thing you see), (mostly being described as a prospect and tim takes one tiny bite of jack its fine tbh), (these are separate instances), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bottom Jack, Choking, Coming Untouched, Drowning, Dubious Consent, Eggs, M/M, Mild Gore, Monster Tim, Monsters, No mpreg, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sea Monsters, Top Tim, Xenophilia, a hint of plot for flavour, definitely no mpreg like i can excuse monsterfucking but i draw the line at mpreg, furthermore, sea monster tim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinal__sin/pseuds/cardinal__sin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes a vacation on Aquator. There are strict rules about going into water that he, being Handsome Jack, gracefully disregards. Turns out, those warnings about monsters and sea currents were true after all.</p><p>(edit: i was trying to reorganize the tags and they're all out of order now which??? idk how that happened??? anyway what the tags say is: "dubious consent (bc jack did not want to bottom and also theres this whole threatening thing you see)", "mild gore (mostly being described as a prospect and tim takes one tiny bite of jack it's fine tbh)", "plot what plot/porn without plot (a hint of plot for flavour)" and "no mpreg (definitely no mpreg like i can excuse monsterfucking but i draw the line at mpreg)" im so sorry i messed them up it was Not Supposed To Happen smh)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm gonna fill your lungs up (so you can hold my breath)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you're here after reading the tags, welcome to the fic and i'm sorry. if you didn't read the tags please do!!!!!! srsly!!! there's hella squick in here<br/>anyway, enjoy<br/>(Title taken from KEiiNO's Transarctic Lover)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack, as much of a workaholic as he is, values free time and recreational breaks from the job. Although the rumours would say otherwise, Jack is actually a fair boss, paying liveable wages and including good benefits and plenty of vacation time in the contracts of his employees. Working for Hyperion is a tough job with more than a few risks, but there are a couple things that make it worth it.</p><p>For example, the company-funded vacations on Aquator anyone can get. (Provided, of course, that they got on the waiting list at least two years in advance because letting everyone disappear for two weeks to laze their asses off would be <em>bad</em> for the company. Only the employees at the highest rungs of the corporate ladder can take spontaneous vacations. And Jack is, as CEO, definitely one of those people.)</p><p>So that’s where he is right now: taking a long overdue break from <em>everything</em> in the most disgustingly expensive resort Aquator can offer. He whiles away there, amuses himself with throwing money at beautiful people in exchange for a night of fun and gorging himself on the best food and alcohol the galaxy has to offer. And, of course, he takes <em>super illegal</em> midnight skinny dips in the open ocean.</p><p>Aquator being about ninety-five percent water, it’s no surprise their laws extend to that as well. Going into the ocean unsupervised and without proper protective gear is highly dangerous. The surface of the water always seems a perfectly smooth expanse of sparkling turquoise, but it is known that the water, miles deep even close to the shores, is plagued by vicious sea creatures and wild currents that can pull even the most experienced swimmers down with ease.</p><p>Jack, true to his nature, doesn’t really care about that. He’s Handsome <em>fucking</em> Jack and he’s not going to be killed by a fucking ocean or a measly little sea serpent. So he wanders out to the abandoned shoreline a mile away from the resort, barefoot, equipped with a bottle of whisky. He needs to be alone in the universe for a bit. Needs to clear his head, get his mind right. And he needs to be at least a little tipsy to do that.</p><p>He settles onto the soft white sand a couple yards from where the first waves lick the shore, stretching out his legs in front of himself and leaning back onto his hands. Head tipped back, he lets the warm ocean breeze comb through his hair and closes his eyes, just for a few minutes.</p><p>The stars are beautiful, he remarks to himself between two sips, the sky clear and all the stars and planets twinkling like tiny diamonds in the plush velvet fabric of the night sky. Jack laughs at himself a little, amused by the sappy almost-poetry he’s coming up with. It might just be the whisky talking, but he genuinely feels <em>content</em> with his place in the world in that moment. The only thing that could make it even better would be a swim in the still pleasantly warm ocean. He strips quickly, leaving his clothes in a heap a safe distance away from the water so that the tide won’t wash it away.</p><p>The ocean feels like coming home as he dives into it for the first time. He swims a good fifty yards in, trying to see how long he can hold his breath as he does, then stops and kicks at the water to keep his head above it, looks up at the sky. It’s even more breathtakingly beautiful from the water, and Jack gives up on swimming, floats on his back and stares up at the stars, making up new constellations just for himself.</p><p>The warnings of dangerous currents suddenly start making sense to Jack when he feels a cold wave brush his leg. A shiver runs down his spine and at once all sense of calm and comfort is gone, leaving him cold and, although he would never admit it, scared. He shifts out of his floating position and pushes himself upright and out of the water. His legs are kicking the water and unease fills him as he feels the water he’s stirring get colder and colder.</p><p>In his floating reverie he never noticed the currents slowly dragging him out deeper into the open water. The shoreline is now a thin white streak on the horizon. Jack gulps as he fixes his eyes on it. His limbs are cold and heavy and he’s almost certain he will not be able to swim that much. Still, he starts, a steady breaststroke, trying his best to keep his head above water and his eyes set on the shore.</p><p>His lungs are burning from the exertion after what feels like an eternity spent swimming, but the thin white line has barely gotten closer. The wind has picked up and it’s spraying salty water in his face, making it even harder to breathe. Jack pushes himself out of the water – he’s heard somewhere that the spray is usually less than two feet high, so if he could raise his head above that level he would have <em>air</em>. It works; he takes a painful but terrifyingly relieving breath before sinking back down and resuming swimming, although he’ starting to think that it’s all pointless anyway.</p><p>Jack’s legs give up on him soon after. He’s definitely not in a good enough condition for so much swimming under normal circumstances, but with the cold, the exhaustion and the wind factored in, it’s no wonder. He’s numb and freezing and not even all the adrenaline in the world can make him keep going.</p><p>Jack makes a frustrated, exhausted noise in the back of his throat. He can see the shore now – maybe ten more minutes of swimming would get him there, but he can’t, he just can’t keep going. He’s <em>tired</em>. He just needs a tiny break, two minutes, and then he’ll keep going, he’s going to be fine. Just…a quick break. He’s so <em>tired</em>. He just needs a few seconds.</p><p>His eyelids are growing heavier as he floats there, trying to gather his strength. His eyes keep slipping closed between blinks and as much as he wants to fight it, the promise of sleep is just too enticing. He distantly feels himself sinking, the cold water creeping up his neck and then covering his face slowly, until there’s no air to breathe anymore, just the silky coldness of the ocean. Jack sees something move in the dark green blur, but his eyes are unfocused and before he could look again to confirm they gave up the struggle to stay awake and slowly slip shut. Jack feels water fill his lungs, cold and painful, but he’s warm, he’s almost asleep, he’s finally resting now so it doesn’t matter.</p><p>Nothing matters.</p><p>Jack doesn’t wake up as much as is yanked back to consciousness. His body convulses painfully and he coughs up salty water that burns his throat and makes him gag. He sputters, exhausted and in pain, but surprisingly alive.</p><p>He’s…in a cave. That much is obvious. There’s no sky, just rock walls caging him in. He’s lying on the floor on some weird moss thing, and he’s surprisingly comfortable there. He sits up slowly, supporting himself with still-weak arms, and looks around the cave.</p><p>The first thing he sees are blue-green eyes staring straight at him.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Jack yells, voice hoarse from almost drowning, and scrambles away from the Thing he’s looking at. The thing that is...himself.</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake,” the…Other Jack says in <em>Jack’s voice</em>, sounding a bit disappointed.</p><p>“I am,” Jack replies, too shocked to do anything else but answer to the not-question.</p><p>“And you are?”</p><p>The other man blinks at Jack. There’s something strange about him, although Jack can’t pinpoint it. Just the creeping feeling down his back. Other Jack slowly pulls his mouth into a toothy, too-wide-for-comfort grin.</p><p>“I’m your saviour, of course.”</p><p>At that, Jack’s body decides to have had enough of whatever is happening, and he promptly passes out.</p><p>When he comes to, the Other Jack is sitting uncomfortably close to him.</p><p>“You know,” Other Jack says, “you could really make up your mind whether you want to die already or not. It would make things easier for me.”</p><p>“Easier how,” Jack groans, blinking the world back to focus.</p><p>“Well, I was planning on eating you before you came to, so the faster you decide between dying and staying alive, the faster I find out if I have to find something else for dinner.”</p><p>It takes Jack almost all his willpower not to faint again.</p><p>“Eat – eat me?” he asks, slowly scooting backwards, away from Other Jack, until his back hits a wall.</p><p>“What, are you a cannibal?”</p><p>Other Jack flashes him a condescending smirk.</p><p>“Oh darling, I’m not even <em>human</em>.”</p><p>And he changes in front of Jack’s own eyes: Jack watches in horror as the body identical to his - his own body – melts away, revealing pale green skin, long, thin limbs and webbed fingers. He slowly drags his gaze up the…the creature’s body until he finally looks at its face: thin lips revealing a row of small, pointy teeth, gills, small slits where its nose should be and wide, milky white eyes. It blinks at Jack – the eyelids sliding across its eyes from the sides – and before Jack could scream, it’s suddenly over.</p><p>Although the creature looks like Jack once again, Jack is now able to make out the small inaccuracies that made him feel so creeped out before. The gills are still faintly visible; thin, pink lines on either sides of its – his – neck, and the teeth are still too sharp for comfort. Jack watches it blink slowly once more, watches those strange eyelids slide across his own eyes.</p><p>“How –” he starts, mind pulling a blank.</p><p>“I can look like anything,” the creature says, and Jack shivers at its voice. There’s something more to it, an eerie overtone that’s just too sharp to not irritate his ears.</p><p>“And I wanted to look like you,” it continues, “you’re pretty. I like pretty.”</p><p>“I prefer handsome,” Jack mutters. The creature tilts its head to the side, its eyes fixed on Jack.</p><p>“And I prefer dinner over mouthy little fuckers, but here we are,” it trills. Jack swallows hard.</p><p>“So,” he says awkwardly, “if you’re not eating me you could at least tell me your name. Mine’s Jack.”</p><p>The creature laughs. It’s shrill like rocks grinding against each other and Jack flinches a little from it.</p><p>“My name is impossible for you to understand,” it says, pulling its – Jack’s – mouth into a grin. Its eyes are still fixed on Jack and its teeth are bared like this and Jack thinks he might get eaten after all.</p><p>“A common abbreviation is Tim, though. You can call me that, if you want.”</p><p>“Tim.” Jack rolls it around his mouth, trying to connect the ridiculously mundane name to the creature crouching in front of him. “Timmy. Timtam. Timothy.”</p><p>“I despise all of that,” the creature grimaces, but it (or he) doesn’t seem genuinely upset.</p><p>“Well, Tim,” Jack starts, “what happens now? You’re not eating me, that’s established, thanks by the way, but like. What’s next?”</p><p>“I’ll take you back to your stupid island,” Tim says, looking incredibly displeased, “but not without getting a reward from you first.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For saving your life? You humans are so ungrateful these days, I would have been way better off eating you.”</p><p>“Don’t change your mind, though,” Jack reminds him, then carries on.</p><p>“Fine. What do you want for saving my life, o hero of the seven seas? Money? A nice little aquarium for you to swim around in? Maybe some legs, Ariel?”</p><p>“If that was a reference to something, I didn’t get it,” Tim deadpans, “you can see that I have legs. And I suggest you watch your tone. You humans are so fragile, it would be almost no effort to snap your little neck.”</p><p><em>So,</em> Jack thinks, <em>that should not be hot. Definitely not.</em></p><p>“What then?” he challenges, masking his fear, confusion, and apparent arousal with a cocky grin, “what do you want?”</p><p>Tim reaches out with a still-webbed hand and lifts Jack’s chin, smiling down at him predatorily.</p><p>“I want <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Tim’s lips are cold on Jack’s, his cool fingers cupping Jack’s cheeks as he pushes him back against the rough wall of the cave. Jack is holding on to Tim’s wrists, an afterthought of the unsuccessful attempt at shoving him away, kissing back with fervour as he tells himself that he might as well just fucking go with it.</p><p>Tim is wearing his face after all and Jack is a narcissist through and through who would fuck his clone without a second thought. And even disregarding that, there’s a certain thrill in knowing a <em>dangerous sea monster</em> that was going to eat him is now kissing him. There’s a real possibility of him not surviving this encounter and it’s way more of a turn-on than it should be.</p><p>Tim pulls away and Jack follows him with a desperate noise breaking off in the back of his throat. It’s un-fucking-believable. Ten minutes ago he was throwing up ocean water and now he’s lying on his back with Tim caging him in with his own body, too-sharp teeth ripping into Jack’s lower lip, drawing blood.</p><p>“You taste so good,” Tim murmurs against Jack’s jaw, “makes me wanna eat you alive.”</p><p>“You can have a bite –” Jack trails off into a weak moan as Tim sinks his pointy little teeth into Jack’s neck, growling quietly in the back of his throat.</p><p>Jack considers offering himself up to Tim as dinner after all because something <em>this hot</em> might be worth even dying for. His head lolls to the side as Tim makes his way down his body, leaving a trail of bitemarks in his wake. Jack is fully aware of how hard he is. He’s having a hard time (ha ha) with it and with the almost deliberately zero attention Tim is paying to him. And he must have noticed it, it’s not like Jack is wearing clothes that would hide it.</p><p>“Hey, um, Timmy,” Jack starts, hating how weak his voice sounds and how difficult it is to focus on his words, “I think that’s plenty of tasting you’ve been doing, huh?”</p><p>“Never enough,” Tim growls, “not until I eat you.”</p><p>“But you won’t,” Jack says, just to check. Tim gives him an annoyed look but nods anyway.</p><p>“Told you I won’t.”</p><p>“Great, then maybe let’s move on from biting me and get down to business?”</p><p>“You’re annoying,” Tim says in a flat voice, “but fine.”</p><p>He sits back on his haunches, fixes Jack with a narrow, calculating gaze. Jack stares back, although a lot less dignified, sprawled out as he is.</p><p>“On your stomach, then,” Tim commands finally, and nudges at Jack’s hip insistently.</p><p>“What?” Jack asks, the blood draining from his face.</p><p>“You heard me,” Tim hisses, “what did you think <em>I want you</em> meant?”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Jack laughs, “there must be a misunderstanding here, kiddo. I don’t –”</p><p>“You do now,” Tim interrupts him.</p><p>“That, or I eat you. And, just as a heads up, it’s going to hurt. I’ll keep you alive as long as I can. You’ll watch me tear into your flesh and eat it, you’ll feel the pain of your bones breaking, you’ll scream until your vocal chords snap and you’ll beg me for mercy, you’ll beg me to snap your weak little spine, you’ll beg for it to end but it won’t, I won’t let you get off that easily. I’ll make sure you die as slow and painful a death as possible and you’re gonna <em>wish</em> you chose differently. Time to make up your mind.”</p><p>Jack bites his tongue in an attempt to keep his nausea at bay – both from Tim’s words and from the humiliation, the red-hot disgust burning him as he, almost against his own will, turns over onto his stomach.</p><p>“Attaboy,” Tim murmurs, and Jack shivers as sharp claws run down from his shoulder to the small of his back, slowing down as they reach the curve of his ass and slowly sink into the soft flesh there. Clawed hands part his asscheeks and Jack moans involuntarily as Tim licks a broad stripe across his entrance.</p><p>It doesn’t feel human at all, so much so that Jack strains his neck to take a look at Tim. His Handsome Jack-sona is once more gone, and he raises his head to meet Jack’s eyes with a cold smile. Jack drops his head back onto his arms so he doesn’t have to look at the monster quite literally tongue-fucking him, gritting his teeth to keep his noises at bay. He’s not enjoying this, Tim is forcing him to submit to this if he wants to live, this is the last thing he wants.</p><p>Yet at the same time, his cock is still insistently hard and painful trapped between his body and the floor, and as Tim opens him up Jack feels his body gradually relax. He’s scared beyond imagination but he’s also starting to feel good, and when Tim switches his tongue to his fingers and brushes against Jack’s prostate, Jack is officially lost, allowing the desperate moan that’s been trapped in the back of his throat to escape as he moves his hips back, meeting Tim’s thrusts.</p><p>“See,” Tim says as he eases a third finger into Jack, “it’s not that bad after all. You’re having a good time, aren’t you, Jack?”</p><p>Jack is not having a good time, but he’s inching closer to his orgasm and that’s definitely more of a priority than the whole <em>threatened into submission</em> ordeal. Torn, he just lets out another moan, grimacing when it comes out breathy and pathetic as he ruts back against Tim’s fingers.</p><p>“Just get on with it already,” he chokes out finally, applauding himself for saying a coherent sentence even as his entire body is on fire from Tim’s fingers hitting that sweet spot on each thrust.</p><p>“Someone’s impatient,” Tim chuckles, but pulls his fingers away anyway. Jack pretends he doesn’t have to bite down on his forearm to keep in a disappointed whine. He could lie and say he just wants it to be over, but the truth is he’s absolutely fucking gagging for Tim’s dick. Fifteen minutes ago he would have chosen death over bottoming for someone, and now here he is, having to make an effort not to look desperate <em>and failing</em>.</p><p>Tim grabs Jack’s hips and roughly pulls them up into the air. Jack’s forearms get scratched by the rocks as he goes with it, allowing Tim to reposition him. Tim pushes his legs a bit further apart with an impatient noise, and Jack spreads them for him before realizing the position he’s in. He’s disgusted with himself, presenting his ass like a bitch needing to be bred already. His face heats up as he buries it in his arms, trying to hide from the humiliation and from the fact that even through all his disgust, he’s still incredibly turned on. He flinches as he feels the head of Tim’s cock press up against his entrance and exhales, tries to relax and brace himself at the same time.</p><p>“Fuck,” he cries out, voice broken, as Tim pushes all the way in, his spit the only thing easing his way. It’s not enough, the friction is too much and it hurts, tears springing to Jack’s eyes as Tim bottoms up with an appreciative hiss of his own. He drapes himself across Jack’s back, one hand next to Jack’s head supporting Tim, the other running up his back and threading into his wet hair, pushing his head down onto the ground.</p><p>Tim pulls out slowly, only leaving the tip in before pushing back in again, setting a brutal pace that has Jack screaming and scratching his fingertips bloody as he scrambles for purchase on the sharp rocks. Tim’s lips are next to his ear, growling filth in that inhuman voice of his, telling Jack how tight he is, how pretty his cries of pain are, how good he’s going to feel when Tim is done with him.</p><p>Jack can’t do more than just keep making broken sounds, almost sobbing when Tim switches up the angle and finally hits his prostate. Pleasure drowns out the pain and Jack’s cries of pain turn into keens of pleasure as he pushes his hips back to meet Tim’s thrusts, arching his back to draw him in even deeper. He’s distantly aware of Tim’s hand leaving his hair and bracing on the other side of Jack’s head but doesn’t make much of it until Tim’s teeth are sinking into the back of his neck, the stinging pain growing stronger and stronger with each second as Tim’s hips snap against his. Jack howls when he feels Tim’s teeth absolutely <em>ripping</em> into the flesh there, tearing away a bit, and he comes, untouched, nearly passing out from the intensity of it.</p><p>Hot blood is dribbling down the nape of his neck and trailing into his hair and he gasps for air as his body trembles. Tim is still fucking into him, pace erratic and it’s too much, the oversensitivity making Jack clench down on him involuntarily. Tim cries out and his hips snap against Jack’s one last time before he stills.</p><p>The warm flood of come is a strange feeling in Jack’s guts but it somehow makes him feel <em>content</em> as it fills him up. Tim is thrusting into him shallowly now, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm, jostling Jack’s fucked out body every now and again. Jack revels in the feeling, asks himself the extremely serious question of why hasn’t he done this before, when he feels <em>something</em> that he’s pretty sure he’s not supposed to.</p><p>He feels something soft and round slide into him, first one, then another, then a few more. They keep going and Jack makes a panicked sound as he tries to get away, but Tim grips onto his hips once again, keeps him in place.</p><p>“What the fuck is happening?” Jack asks, voice hysterical, as he thrashes against Tim’s grip, “what the fuck are those?”</p><p>Tim huffs an amused little breath and finally lets Jack go, pushes him down and onto his side. Jack feels full, impossibly full, and as he chances a look down at himself he sees his stomach rounding out a little.</p><p>“They’re eggs,” Tim says, grins down at Jack. His teeth are pink from Jack’s blood.</p><p>“But don’t worry, they won’t do anything to you. I think. Probably.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We’re different species; it shouldn’t be compatible with your biology. You’ll probably be able to push them out. See?”</p><p>He rolls Jack onto his back and places a cold hand on his rounded stomach, pressing down easily. Jack struggles against it but he can’t resist Tim’s strength, and he makes a choked-off sound as eggs and Tim’s come rushes out of his hole. He bites his lip and tries desperately to clench down. When he finally succeeds, Tim pulls away with a pout.</p><p>“You’re no fun, Jack,” he says, “this is my favourite part. You humans squirm so nicely. But fine, you can keep them. It will be a fun experiment to see if you can incubate them.”</p><p>Jack wants to argue that no, please, he’d rather Tim takes them out now, but Tim shushes him with a smirk that says <em>I know you want to get rid of them, but it’s too late now</em>.</p><p>“Let’s get you back to the surface, hm?” he asks with a sweet voice, and Jack can only nod at that point, too exhausted and terrified to do anything more. His mind is racing, creating scenarios of Tim’s eggs growing and hatching inside him and he wants to throw up or just <em>die</em> already, makes a mental note to get laxatives and prepare for a lengthy appointment with his toilet.</p><p>“Please,” he chokes out when Tim gives him an expectant look, “please take me back.”</p><p>“As you wish,” Tim chirps, “but I’m afraid we’re too far from the surface for you to make it there with one breath. This will be easier if you’re unconscious.”</p><p>And before Jack can protest, cold, webbed fingers wrap around his neck, squeezing deliberately. Jack chokes out the last of his breath and gasps for more but to no avail. The last thing he sees before he passes out is Tim’s milky white eyes staring into his and a mouth full of sharp, pointy teeth grinning down at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>good job if you've read this far, friend! thank you, i hope you enjoyed :)<br/>please consider leaving kudos or a comment, it's always very much appreciated. and if you have, idk, thoughts or an overwhelming urge to Yell, find me on tumblr, instagram and twitter as @cardinalxsin<br/>have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>